The Informant
The Informant is the fifteenth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the fifth case of the Oldest Island district in the fictional city of Little Hollow.' Case Background When we are together again patrolling with officer Anton Ghattas after the incident earlier in Dora's Deli, we received a call from a young man named Pablo Vantos that tells us that he found a dead man in the construction led the company Constructown. We drove quickly to the scene, which is the Union Office and found the body of James Boren, one of the employees of the company who had a knife stuck in his back pocket. Anton decides to arrest the young Pablo despite having no clear evidence of being the murderer, but he says that will access be questioned. This is how we learn to question him he aspired to be a worker Constructown like his father but the victim did not think he was capable, asking the head of the work, Dimitri Lovet, to not accept the boy. We talked with Dimitri, the head of the work, but he evades questions about the construction and working conditions, and only said that James was a hard worker. Although before we left he gave us the address of the nearest James Boren’s mate, Ernest Grumble, who might know more of the grounds for murder. Upon questioning Ernest, he was noted sad about James’ death but he mentioned not being surprised about because of his personality and character. He also talked a bit about the competition of the Oldest Island companies and was going to say some of the Sonia Stevenson’s plans, but his boss, Dimitri, came and asked him to keep quiet, what made Grumble’s talk quickly ceased. With more research we could find the whereabouts of James Boren's wife, Linda, who was reported missing by The Humble Hotel and questioned about his attempt to escape. She said she just wanted to go incognito due to be the wife of James, not a very appreciated person on the island; but later revealed that she was actually trying to escape from the police because she was complicit in an important theft to the Fast Build company, the rival of Constructown where James worked. Anton suggested that we contact the columnist Anabella Minston for more clues about the Boren’s theft. But when we question Anabella, we discover that she is related to James being his ex-girlfriend before Linda four years ago, so she’s listed as suspicious. After the investigation, the evidence proves that Pablo Vantos is guilty of murder and by that the Official Anton proceeded to arrest him. He totally denies murdering James, but when our colleague recalls the desire to be a worker of Pablo as his father, he gets angry and confesses to the crime. Pablo declared before the court that despite his age and experience he had everything they needed to be an exemplary construction worker, even better than James. But for the Judge Fayolle that's no reason to commit murder in cold blood and without regard for what he received he was sentenced to 22 years in prison without chance of parole. On further investigation, we found documents of Constructown and Fast Build plans for Oldest Island empty land: buildings that tried to be larger than the others companies’ ones, but these documents were took by Sonia Stevenson and Johann Sandson, which was named by Clara McKenzie as the new CEO of Fast Build. We also learned, thanks to the help of Anabella Minston, that the plan to destroy St. Francis Church was being held illegally. At that time Analia Podolski, expert technology department, offered to accompany the player to stop the demolition of the church, as she considered a cultural heritage of the island. In addition, Analia had stayed with Frida Flowers in meeting in the church to manifest, which lead to the next case. Victim *James Boren (Stabbed in the back) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *Pablo Vantos Suspects Killer´s Profile * The killer likes gardening. * The killer drinks chicory. * The killer wears blue clothes. * The killer’s blood type is AB+. * The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= * Investigate Union Office (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Shovel) ** Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00, Clues: Pocket Knife) *** '''''Examine Pocket Knife (Clues: Brown Substance) *** Analyze Brow Substance (7:00:00, KP: The killer drinks chicory) ** Repair Broken Shovel (Clues: Bloody Shovel) *** Compare Bloody Shovel (Clues: Garden Shovel) *** Analyze Garden Shovel (12:00:00, KP: The killer likes gardening) * Interrogate the witness, Pablo Vantos ** Investigate Construction Site (Clues: Torn Photo, Fadded Note) *** Repair Torn Photo (Clues: James and Unknown Woman’s Photo) *** Compare Unknown Woman’s face (Clues: Linda Boren) *** Talk with James Boren’s wife *** See Fadded Note (Clues: James’ Letter about Pablo to Dimitri) *** Interrogate Dimitri Lovet about James and the company *** Confront Pablo about his relationship with the company * Go the Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= * See what Dimitri wants to tell you ** Investigate Ernest’s House (Clues: Locked Phone) *** Unlock the Phone (Clues: Victim’s Phone) *** Analyze Victim’s Phone (9:00:00, Clues: Message to Linda about a Theft) *** Confront Linda Boren about the theft in the message *** Interrogate the house owner, Ernest Grumble * Investigate Offices Tables (Clues: Ripped Flier, Torn Fabric) ** Repair Ripped Flier (Clues: Anabella’s Advertising) *** Ask Anabella if she knows something ** Examine Torn Fabric (Clues: Blue Threads) *** Analyze Blue Threads (12:00:00, KP: The killer wears blue clothes) * Go the Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= * Investigate Crushing Machine (Clues: Fadded Disc, Constructown Report) ** Examine Fadded Disc (Clues: James’ present for Anabella) *** Interrogate Anabella Minston about keeping in touch with the victim ** Analyze Constructown Report (Clues: Ernest’s Underperformance) *** Ask Ernest Grumble about his performance with James * Investigate Ernest’s Couch (Clues: Bloody Bus Ticket, Victim’s Briefcase) ** Examine Bloody Bus Ticket (Clues: Blood Sample) *** Analyze Blood Sample (12:00:00, KP: The killer’s blood type is AB+) ** Examine Victim’s Briefcase (Clues: Cloth) *** Analyze Cloth (9:00:00, KP: The killer wears a hat) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) 27 |-| Additional Investigation= * Ask Linda about his situation(Reward: Burger) ** Investigate Ernest’s House (Clues: Bouquet with a Fadded Message) *** Examine Fadded Message (Clues: Ernest’s Farewell for James) *** Give the Bouquet to Ernest (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Interrogate Dimitri about Constructown plans ** Investigate Union Office (Clues: Metal Drawer) *** Examine '' Metal Drawer (Clues: Locked Box) *** ''Unlock Locked Box (Clues: Constructown and Fast Build Documents) *** Talk with Dimitri about the plans (Reward: Constructown Helmet) *** Investigate Construction Site (Clues: James’ Videotape) *** Analyze James’ Videotape (8:00:00, Clues: Testimony of Illegal Demolition) * Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases